Conventionally, when a user desires to record two events (e.g., television shows) back-to-back, two different files are created—one for the first event and one for the second event. Because it is desirable to add padding to a beginning and end of a scheduled event, the two different files contain overlapping portions. Additionally, two tuners may be needed in order to record two back-to-back events with appropriate padding since the padding at the end of the first event overlaps with the padding at the beginning of the second event.